cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiberian Dawn Mission Manual
HOW TO CREATE YOUR OWN COMMAND & CONQUER MISSIONS version 1.0 Created by Maarten "Nyerguds" Meuris http://www.planetcnc.com/cnc2sw You are now reading a manual which exactly describes how to create your very own missions for Command & Conquer!!! I wrote this manual because I noticed there are a lot of people who are trying to create new missions, but somehow have problems with it. So I guess it is some sort of FAQ but without the questions. What will you find here? A detailed description of how to create a mission, step by step. But especially how to edit the INI-files. And how to make a mission playable. What will you NOT find here? Everything about creating maps. As there are several map editors, I am not gonna explain how they all work. Creating maps isn't that difficult after all. ----------------- TABLE OF CONTENTS ----------------- 1. Getting started 2. Editing the INI file 2.1 BASIC 2.2 BRIEFING 2.3 MAP 2.4 GOODGUY,BADGUY,MULTI1-MULTI6 2.5 TERRAIN 2.6 OVERLAY 2.7 SMUDGE 2.8 WAYPOINTS 2.9 STRUCTURES 2.10 UNITS 2.11 INFANTRY 2.12 CELLTRIGGERS 2.13 TRIGGERS 2.14 TEAMTYPES 2.15 BASE 2.16 REINFORCEMENTS 2.17 TEMPLATE 3. Trigger examples 4. How to make your mission playable 4.1 ADDING NEW COVERT OPERATIONS 5. Final notes 6. The 'Thanks to' chapter 1. GETTING STARTED I assume you all use some version of CCMap and Mix Manager. Good. These are the only programs we need. Extract a BIN and INI file as described in the docs that came with Mixman. Depending on whether you want to create a new map or change an old one, use CCMAP to do this. See the docs for more information. After creating the map, you are going to need this manual badly. 2. EDITING THE INI FILE The INI file is a textfile which acts like a kind of script. Besides telling the game what is on the map, it also contains all the information about which things should at what time or action. It exists of several entries starting with a header between [ and ]. You don't have to delete any of them if you use CCMAP. Another thing: there is one drawback to the .ini file. If it exceeds 16K, you'll start to miss some things from your mission. Maybe some triggers will disappear, then some Tiberium, then some units... well, whatever's at the end of your INI file. I always put the Overlay at the end, because that causes the least problems in the mission itself. I will now explain what's in those entries and how to change it correct. 2.1 BASIC This is all about the mission itself. Here, you can change which side you play, what movies you see and some other stuff. BASIC CarryOverCap=-1 1 CarryOverMoney=20 2 Intro=TBRINFO1 3 BuildLevel=8 4 Theme=No theme 5 Percent=100 6 Player=GoodGuy 7 Action=DESOLAT 8 Lose=GDILOSE 9 Win=HELLVALY 10 Brief=GDI8B 11 Name=Hellfire 12 1: I'm not sure about this one. Could be the amount of real tiberium that the player takes over from the previous mission (divided by 100, probably) All I know about it is that it's never used. (-1 means "not used") 2: amount of credits that the player takes over from the previous mission divided by 100. So 10 means 1000 credits. 3: Introduction-video. Played before the briefing video. There are a lot of titles available. Just look at MOVIES.TXT and pick them out. An X means no video. 4: Has to do with what stuff you can build and your score when you win. This doesn't affect normal missions, but is necessary in Covert Operation missions. This can be 0 to 99, but it is advised only to use 1 to 98, as 99 allows you to build stuff like the Hospital, the Biolab, the civilians and the Mobile HQ. 5: Music playing. It is advised not to put anything here if you have an "Action" video: the movie won't play fluently anymore because C&C will read the movie and play the theme at the same time. 6: Not sure about this one. Some say it is the Computer's intelligence. 7: this side is controlled by the player GoodGuy: GDI BadGuy: Nod You can also put the following teams there, but beware: if you do that, C&C will CRASH when you accomplish your mission. This is because these teams don't have a score screen. Neutral: Civilians Special: Dinosaurs (in Covert Ops. hidden missions) Multi1 - Multi6: multiplayer teams If you say Player=Special or one of the Multi-teams (1-6) you can build stuff from both Nod AND GDI. When you say Player=Neutral, you won't be able to build anything. 8: Video played after the briefing video 9: video playing when you lose 10: video playing when you win 11: briefing video 12: mission name. This is only necessary for multiplayer missions and Covert Operations missions. The name can be some 33 characters in length. 2.2 BRIEFING This part is used to give your mission a briefing text. Although most people use the file MISSION.INI for this, you don't have to include a MISSION.INI to get a briefing: you can just put "BRIEFING" in your .INI file. Also, this briefing can't be changed by putting MISSION.INI in your C&C directory. Use it like this: BRIEFING 1=GDI has attacked and cut off one of our bases. Find a way into 2=the base. One of our agents will assist you by placing a landing 3=flare at the right time. Once you're in, 4=rebuild the base and destroy the GDI forces in the area. It doesn't matter how much you write on one line, C&C will make sure it fits in the "restate" window. You have to keep in mind that the maximum is 498 characters, spaces and line ends included, and C&C shows max. 47 characters on each line. This also means that in this example, "rebuild the base and destroy the GDI forces in the area." will not necessarily appear on the next line. If you want something to appear on the next line, you'll have to do it by adding extra spaces between the words. 2.3 MAP This part describes the map. It is best that you edit this first before using CCMAP. This way you can determine the size of the map. (A C&C map has a size of 64x64) MAP Height=61 1 Width=60 2 X=2 3 Y=1 4 Theater=WINTER 5 1: Height of the map (max 62) 2: Width of the map (max 62) 3: horizontal position of left corner of map 4: vertical position of left corner of map 5: graphics set: WINTER, DESERT, TEMPERATE Note: you should use a border of 1 cell width around your map which you leave empty. This is because the Antonov and A10's don't really fly off the map but get stuck at the border. If they fly by, you will still see them sticking at the border of the map. Funny thing is you still can shoot them! To determine exactly where your reinforcements enter the map, you have to make rock borders just outside the visible part of the map. Now make a hole in this "wall" and you will be sure your reinforcements will show up there. Now, to edit the map and still be able to make these borders, use this: MAP Height=64 Width=64 X=0 Y=0 Theater=(Whatever you're using) 2.4 GOODGUY, BADGUY, MULTI1-MULTI6 These entries are all the same and say something about the different types of forces. GoodGuy 0 FlagHome=0 1 FlagLocation=0 2 MaxBuilding=150 3 MaxUnit=250 4 Allies=GoodGuy 5 Quota=0 6 Edge=South 7 Credits=30 8 0: team. This can be: GoodGuy = GDI BadGuy = Nod Neutral = Civilians Special = Dinosaurs (in Covert Ops. hidden missions) Multi1 = Blue multiplayer team Multi2 = Orange multiplayer team Multi3 = Green multiplayer team Multi4 = White multiplayer team Multi5 = Yellow multiplayer team Multi6 = Red multiplayer team 1: don't know. Has something to do with the flag in multiplayer games. 2: same as above. You don't have to add these for single player scenario's. 3: originally a limit to the number of buildings (in DUNE II). Not used. 4: originally a limit to the number of units (in DUNE II). Not used. 5: this says who the friends are. You can't attack these guys in battle. You can insert more than one side, example Allies=GoodGuy,Neutral WARNING: You have to add your team to the "Allies" list of that ally, otherwise they won't hesitate to attack YOU. 6: unknown. In DUNE II, this was used as trigger: amount of credits to win. I have no idea why they put it in C&C. 7: reinforcements will come from this direction (North, East, South or West) 8: number of credits they start with divided by 100 (so 10 means 1000) You see that there are some unknown things but they are not that important. The only things you should change are Allies, Egde and Credits. = 2.5 TERRAIN = These are the trees (and some of the rocks) on the map. You don't have to worry about this. CCMAP's got it all worked out. I can give you the explanation though. Syntax: 3786=T06,None ^^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ 1 2 3 1: cellnumber 2: Name of the Terrain item. T## means tree, TC## means clump of trees. SPLIT2 and SPLIT3 are the blossom trees. 3: unknown. It's always "None". I DO know it's not a trigger. I tested that. Note: The blossom tree SPLIT2 can't be used in Desert Theater. = 2.6 OVERLAY = You don't have to worry about this. CCMAP's got it all worked out. But if you're interested, there are a few specials that are not in CCMAP. Again, I'll give you the syntax. Syntax: 2430=WOOD ^^^^ ^^^^ 1 2 1: cellnumber 2: Name of the Overlay type. Here is a list of all the overlays: * = SPECIAL: Can be built on, can be walked on, but can't be built. If you build a building on it, the concrete bib under that building is covered and that cell of the building is not shown on radar: you only see the color of the overlay. Never used in the normal missions. They can be used to mark a place and work with celltriggers. * ROAD : No road, but grey squares on the ground - looks a bit like a chessboard, but only 4x4. Can be used to mark a place and work with celltriggers. You can build walls on this one. The wall will just replace this overlay. * CONC : Concrete. No walls, just concrete on the ground. You can build walls on them, but if you do so, the CONC will be gone. * FPLS : Flag PLacement Sign. Round sign on the ground. Looks a bit like a landmine, but doesn't do anything. It is used to show under the flag in "capture the flag" multiplayer games. You can't build overlay on the FPLS. SBAG : Sandbag wall CYCL : chainlink fence BRIK : Concrete wall BARB : Barbwire fence WOOD : Wooden fence TI1-TI12 : Tiberium 1 - 12 V12 : Haystacks \ V13 : Haystack | Invincible civilian buildings: V14 : Wheat Field | looks like they're just a part of V15 : Fallow Field | the map. Can't be attacked, not V16 : Corn Field | even with CTRL. Only visible in V17 : Celery Field | TEMPERATE/WINTER Theater. V18 : Potato Field / \-> can be used as STEALTH BARRIERS in the DESERT theater ;) WCRATE : Wooden crate: gives you money ($2000) SCRATE : Steel crate (doesn't do anything - used for celltriggers) 2.7 SMUDGE Well, can't remember having seen any smudges in CCMAP! These are things like scorchmarks and bomb-craters. Not really interesting, but you can make it look like a base has been under attack for a while when you start a mission. You could add them manually if you want: Syntax: 3815=SC3,3815,0 ^^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^ 1 2 3 4 1: cellnumber 2: what kind of smudge SC1 ... SC6 : several scorch-marks CR1 ... CR6 : several craters 3: Cellnumber (again) I don't know why they repeat it. 4: Always a '0'. I don't know what it means, but it's always a '0'. I also found SQUISH in the GAME.DAT, but that didn't show anything, so I'm not sure if it is really a smudge. I found the SHP file though. It's a soldier crushed by a tank. It's a pity it isn't used. I remember having seen a similar thing in Dune II. 2.8 WAYPOINTS Waypoints numbers are used in the TEAMTYPE-section. They are shortcuts to cellnumbers so you won't have to type the long cellnumbers time after time. There are 32 waypoints (0....31) which you may define as you wish. BUT there are 3 waypoints that have a special purpose: waypoint 25: the yellow flare is always lit in this cell if necessary. waypoint 26: this is the top-left corner of the screen at levelstart. waypoint 27: default dropzone for Chinook if you don't use any 'move' or 'unload' commands in the TEAMTYPE-section. (see later on) Syntax: 1=1362 ^ ^^^^ 1 2 1: waypoint number 2: cellnumber it reflects to. '-1' means that it isn't used at all. 2.9 STRUCTURES Nothing difficult about this one. Most of it is done by CCMAP. Syntax: 000=BadGuy,OBLI,256,1344,0,Guard,cool ^^^ ^^^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^ ^^^^^ ^^^^ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 1: number 2: owner 3: building type (done with editor) 4: health. (256=100%) You can change that with CCMAP. 5: Location of this building; given by the cellnumber of the top-left corner of the building. 6: direction (only useful for Gun Turrets). 0=north, 32=north-east, 64=east, 96=south-east, 128=south, 160=south-west 192=west, 224=north-west. 7: action which it is undertaking at the moment. You don't have to add it: it doesn't affect buildings, not even guard towers. (I tried "Sleep", but it didn't work. The turret still attacked me.) 8: this is a name you can make up yourself. It is used to connect the building to a trigger with that name. This way you can let something happen if anything happens to the building. (see TRIGGERS) Make it "None" if it isn't connected with any trigger. 2.10 UNITS Almost the same story as for STRUCTURES. These are the vehicles. You might want to edit some entries. Syntax: 000=BadGuy,BIKE,256,1231,0,Guard,None ^^^ ^^^^^^ ^^^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^ ^^^^^ ^^^^ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 1: number 2: owner 3: type of unit (done with editor). Abbreviations are as follows: VICE Viceroid MCV Mobile Construction Vehicle FTNK Flame Tank JEEP Humm-Vee STNK Stealth Tank BGGY Nod Buggy LTNK Light Tank BIKE Recon Bike MTNK Medium Tank MSAM Rocket Launcher HTNK Mammoth Tank APC APC MHQ Mobile HQ BOAT Gunboat LST Hovercraft TRIC Triceratops MLRS SSM-launcher TREX Tyrannosaurus rex ARTY Mobile Artillery RAPT Velociraptor HARV Harvester STEG Stegosaurus Yes, dino's in C&C. To see them, you need the Covert Operations (C&C v1.20). Just start C&C by typing "C&C FUNPARK" on the command line. Then, start a new game and have a lot of fun killing these prehistoric monsters! Note: the MHQ is a heavy bastard! If it is destroyed, its owner is destroyed COMPLETELY!!!!!!!!!!! Just like a dozen of nuke missiles dropping on your head. Very cool, it's game over then. (used in Multiplayer: Capture the flag, Bases off.) 4: health (256=100%) 5: cellnumber 6: direction which it is facing. 0=north, 32=north-east, 64=east, 96=south-east, 128=south, 160=south-west 192=west, 224=north-west. 7: action which it is undertaking at the moment. Choose from: Ambush : Originally the same as "Hunt" (in DUNE II). \-> Not used in C&C; don't know if it works. Area Guard : Keep guarding an area around the cell Attack Base : Attack enemy base (also for Engineers) Attack Units : Attack enemy units Attack Civil. : Attack civilians ("Neutral" side) Attack Tarcom : Unknown Defend Base : Defend own base Guard : Attack enemies who come in shooting range Harvest : Only for harvesters Hunt : Search the entire map for enemies to kill None : Same as Guard Rampage : Unknown. Used in the last Funpark mission. Retreat : Unknown \-> in DUNE II: return to build location Return : Unknown (Only used in some Covert Operations missions like "Elemental Imperative") Sticky : "Sleep" until attacked twice Sleep : Don't move, don't react on anything. Note: I 've seen "Sleeping" units crush soldiers when they attacked the unit from nearby. Unload : For MCVs: this makes them deploy to C.Y. 8: any triggername it is connected to (make up a name yourself) 2.11 INFANTRY These are all the people on the map. Syntax: 000=GoodGuy,E1,256,2343,0,Guard,0,None ^^^ ^^^^^^^ ^^ ^^^ ^^^^ ^ ^^^^^ ^ ^^^^ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1: just their number, from high to 000 2: owner of this guy 3: type of infantry. Which stands for: E1: minigunner E2: grenadier E3: bazooka E4: flame thrower E5: chem warrior E6: engineer RMBO: commando C1: civilian (Joe: technician #1; has a gun) C2: civilian (Bill) C3: civilian (Shelly) C4: civilian (Maria) C5: civilian (Eydie) C6: civilian (Dave) C7: civilian (Phil: technician #2; has a gun) C8: civilian (Dwight) C9: civilian (Erik) C10: Nikoomba (the guy you have to kill in Nod mission #1) MOEBIUS Dr. Moebius DELPHI special agent CHAN scientist 4: health of soldier. (256=100%) 5: cellnumber it is in 6: sub-cellnumber. each cell is divided in 5 positions. Choose 0-4 like this: 1 2 0 3 4 7: action he currently undertakes. See "UNITS" 8: direction he is facing (0=north, 32=north-east, 64=east, 96=south-east, 128=south, 160=south-west 192=west, 224=north-west) 9: any triggername which he is connected to. You can make up this name yourself. 2.12 CELLTRIGGERS Add these yourself. They are used for activating a trigger if some soldier or unit enters this cell. Syntax: 143=kill ^^^ ^^^^ 1 2 1: cellnumber which activates this trigger 2: triggername connected to that cell (make it up yourself) So if cell 143 is crossed, the trigger with name KILL is activated, but ONLY if KILL is a "Player enters" trigger. (see TRIGGERS) 2.13 TRIGGERS Now this is something! This is in fact THE part of the file which describes what is going on in your mission. A sort of script. It is a lot of work to describe it as exact as possible, but I'll try... IMPORTANT: make sure you read part 3: "Trigger Examples". They will give you a better look on the use of the triggers. Syntax: kill=Player enters,Create Team,0,BadGuy,tanks,0 ^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ ^^^^^^ ^^^^^ ^ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 1: name of the trigger (the one you made up earlier) -> max. 4 characters. 2: what must happen so the TRIGGER will be activated? Choose from: # Bldgs Dstr. : if specified nr of structures is destroyed. # Units Dstr. : if specified number of units is destroyed. All Destr. : if EVERYTHING of one side is destroyed Any : only used with Cap=Win/Des=Lose Attacked : if it gets attacked Bldgs Destr. : if all buildings have been destroyed Built it : if a specific structure was built (see 4) Civ. Evac. : if civilian(s) have been evacuated Credits : certain amount of credits is reached Destroyed : if it has been destroyed Discovered : if it has been discovered (only works with infantry, units and buildings) House Discov. : if this enemy has been seen No Factories : if all Construction Yards are destroyed None : no activation at all Player Enters : if player enters this cell/building (celltriggers/buildings) \-> captured Time : if a certain amount of time has passed Units Destr. : if all vehicles and soldiers are destroyed 3: what should happen if the trigger is activated? Choose from: Airstrike : airstrikes available to the human player. All to Hunt : everybody searches for the enemy Allow Win : used when there is more than one goal to win the mission Autocreate : random create the teams specified in TEAMTYPES (see TEAMTYPES part 3d) Cap=Win/Des=Lose : for buildings: captured=win/destroyed=lose Create Team : create a specific team (name at '6') Dstry Teams : unknown. Could be: remove teamtype(s) from AUTOCREATE list Dstry Trig 'XXXX' : destroy trigger with name XXXX. For example: you can attach XXXX to a timed Ion Cannon attack. If for example the Adv. Comm. Center is destroyed which has that trigger "Dstry Trig 'XXXX'", no more Ion Cannons will be fired. Dstry Trig 'YYYY' : Same as XXXX, but now with YYYY Dstry Trig 'ZZZZ' : Same as XXXX, but now with ZZZZ DZ at 'Z' : yellow flare is lit at waypoint 25 Ion Cannon : For GDI: Ion Cannon available (only if you have an Advanced Communications Center) For Nod: Player will be attacked with Ion Cannon Lose : you lose the mission None : nothing Reinforce. : Send reinforcements (see 6 and TEAMTYPES) Win : you win the mission Nuclear Missile : For Nod: Nuke available. Only once in a mission, and only if you have a Temple of Nod (can't be launched without) For GDI: Player will be attacked with a Nuke Production : computer rebuilds destroyed buildings specified in BASE section (see BASE) 4: this is a counter and can have more functions. Depending on your trigger action it counts : number of buildings destroyed, number of units destroyed, number of credits, amount of time. With the "Built it" action, this is the structure ID. Here is the list of structure ID's for the normal buildings that can be built. Choose from: TMPL = 20 PROC = 7 PYLE = 15 EYE = 21 SILO = 8 HAND = 19 WEAP = 0 HPAD = 9 FIX = 17 GTWR = 1 HQ = 4 SBAG = 60 (*) ATWR = 2 SAM = 10 CYCL = 61 (*) OBLI = 3 AFLD = 11 BRIK = 62 (*) GUN = 5 NUKE = 12 BARB = 63 (*) FACT = 6 NUK2 = 13 WOOD = 64 (*) (*) : I haven't tested these...but the numbers are right. 5: Which player can activate the trigger? Note that this does not determine which player is affected by the trigger effect. Examples: for "Built it": Who builds the structure? for "Attacked": who attacks the target? for "Player Enters": who entered the cell/building? 6: teamtype name connected with trigger (make up a name yourself) 7: if 0: trigger is activated only once. if 1: trigger is activated only once when all units/buildings with this trigger have been activated. (used in GDI missions: you get Airstrikes when all SAM's are destroyed) if 2: trigger is activated every time when any of the units/buildings with this trigger have been activated. -if 1 or 2: trigger keeps being activated when the number at place 4 is reached. Note that there are some triggers you must use, like "Win" and "Lose". 2.14 TEAMTYPES Probably the most complicated part of the INI files. This part contains a lot of unknown things. You can use some default combinations though. See EXAMPLES. Syntax: tanks=GoodGuy,1,0,0,1,0,15,1,0,0,2,E6:5,APC:1,2,Move:5,Guard:30,0,0 ^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^^^^^^^^^ ^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ ^ 1 2 b c d e f g h i4 5 6 7 8 9 1: teamname, defined in the TRIGGER section (place 6) 2: owner 3: Combination of numbers, always 9 of them. I've called them a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h and i. This is what they mean: - a: Seems to act something like the "X" key, but links and unlinks the team members logically as well as physically. 1=on. - c: I believe to be a toggle for the "ALT" key. 1=on. - d: Enables Autocreate for this teamtype. - f: I have no idea. Changing it at random has no discernible effects. But note that in Westwood's .INI's there is a strong correlation between this number and the team's build/tech level. - g: The number of teams of this type that will act concurrently (i.e., x,x,x,x,x,x,5,x,x,1,E2:3,1,move:2,0,0 will get you 15 grenadiers at waypoint 2). When this number is greater than zero, it will cause the team to be produced, regardless of any trigger. - b, e, h and i don't seem to have any function at all. To make this easier, I suggest you use the following 'templates': -> CREATE TEAM: (will be "autocreated") 1,0,0,1,0,15,1,0,0, -> REINFORCE. by APC, Chinook, hovercraft, or units coming out of the edge of the map: 0,0,0,0,0,7,0,0,0, -> REINFORCE. by A10 airstrike: 1,0,0,0,0,7,0,0,0, 4: number of unit-types, here 2: E6 (the Engineer) and APC. 5: what units and how much, here 5 Engineers and one APC. 6: number of action they will undertake, here 2 7: what actions they undertake, here 2; Move to waypoint 5 and then guard for a time of 30 counts. See UNITS for the actions and add these: Move: Go to waypoint ... Move to Cell: Not sure how to use it; don't know if it works. Loop: The "loop" instruction does not cause looping, it prevents it. All teams loop by nature. "loop:N" causes the first N instructions to be left out of the loop. The "loop" action should be at the end of the list of actions. Unload: For Chinooks, hovercrafts and APCs used as reinforcements. It makes them unload anything they carry with them. Behind the ":", just repeat the waypoint where he stopped/landed. This doesn't work to make an MCV deploy to C.Y. 8: This can be either "0" or "1". If this is put on "1", destroyed members of the team will be replaced. 9: This can be either "0" or "1". if "1", the team will be produced, regardless of any trigger other than "autocreate". A team autochthonously produced in this way will not carry out orders and will be repeatedly replaced upon destruction. If the team was produced by trigger, this "1" : will produce an inactive backup of the team. I found out that helicopters with passengers don't need the "Unload" command: when you only use a "Move" command, the helicopter will also unload its passengers and fly off the map. If you make a team with an APC and infantry units, and you make it come as reinforcements, the infantry units will automatically be IN the APC. The APC will NOT unload automatically. It will only unload when you give it the "unload" command. 2.15 BASE These are the buildings that the computer player has to rebuild as a result of the "Production" trigger. Most of the times, this trigger is connected to a timer. Use BaseIT to put the base section in your level. Syntax: 000=HAND,436212992 ^^^ ^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^ 1 2 3 1: priority number: nr. 000 will be rebuilt first, then 001, then 002 etc. You can change the numbers yourself if you want one specific building to be rebuilt before the others. 2: building type it reflects to (here: Hand of Nod) 3: This number is calculated from the coordinates: + 256*X The Hand of Nod coordinates can be calculated form this number: Y=26 and X=21. The cellnumber is + X, here 1685. The owner is not determined in any way: I 've once seen a Multi3 silo that was rebuilt by GDI. (in Jon Magne Austenaa's mission "Too much tax, GDI!") 2.16 REINFORCEMENTS This part is sometimes used to control hovercraft reinforcements. I advise you not to use it: after all, you can do this with triggers too. If you do want to use it, you can look at some examples from the game like GDI mission 1. I don't know how it works. Well... I found some info about it. I'll put it here anyway. Syntax: 1=GoodGuy,E1,Beach,0 ^ ^^^^^^^ ^^ ^^^^^ ^ 1 2 3 4 5 1. Number 2. Owner 3. Unit type to reinforce 4. Place to reinforce. Choose from: North/East/South/West Shipping Beach Ocean Air Visible EnemyBase HomeBase I don't know anything more about them. 5. Don't know. I think it has something to do with the time after which something is reinforced. Sometimes a "+" is added behind that number. (maybe to loop the reinforcement??) 2.17 TEMPLATE In mission SCG06EA, I found a special part named TEMPLATE. This part is used to modify the map in the .INI file. TEMPLATE overrides the values in the map file , but it is not meant to make a map: Making a map in the .INI file is very difficult, and it overloads the .INI file. (see "2. EDITING THE INI FILE") In mission SCG06EA, this was used to correct some errors (I suppose). It works in the same way as the OVERLAY section: Syntax: 3965=W2 ^^^^ ^^ 1 2 1: Cellnumber of the top-left corner of this template 2: what map-image you have on this place (W2 is a 2x2 square of water) In GAME.DAT, I found a whole list of these templates: some 220 of them! This is also the reason why I didn't put it here. 3. TRIGGER EXAMPLES *** If you (BadGuy) enter cel 232, 233 or 234, the enemy should create a team of 2 MTNK's and 5 minigunners which move to cell 2211 and attack you: CELLTRIGGERS 232=kill 233=kill 234=kill TRIGGERS kill=Player Enters,Create Team,0,BadGuy,atk1,0 TEAMTYPES atk1=GoodGuy,1,0,0,1,0,15,1,0,0,2,MTNK:2,E1:5,2,Move:4,Attack Units:50,0,0 WAYPOINTS 4=2211 *** After 150 time-units a chopper should arrive at cell 1846 and unload 5 engineers which start capturing your base: TRIGGERS chop1=Time,Reinforce.,150,GoodGuy,chop,0 TEAMTYPES chop=GoodGuy,0,0,0,0,0,7,0,0,0,2,E6:5,TRAN:1,3,Move:1,Unload:1,Attack Base:50,0,0 WAYPOINTS 1=1846 *** If you attack the harvester, the enemy sends out 4 A10's which drop some napalm on your heads. UNITS 012=GoodGuy,HARV,256,1211,0,Harvest,fire TRIGGERS fire=Attacked,Reinforce.,0,None,a10s,0 TEAMTYPES a10s=GoodGuy,1,0,0,0,0,7,0,0,0,1,A10:4,0,0 -Don't let the trigger end on "1": the enemy will send out 4 planes for EVERY BULLET you shoot at their harvester. *** Every time when 80 time-units have passed, the enemy sends out 2 A10's which drop some napalm on your heads. TRIGGERS airs=Time,Reinforce.,80,None,a10s,1 TEAMTYPES a10s=GoodGuy,1,0,0,0,0,7,0,0,0,1,A10:2,0,0 *** Every time when 200 time-units have passed, you want the enemy to fire a nuclear missile. TRIGGERS miss=Time,Nuclear Missile,200,None,None,1 *** When three of the GDI computer player's buildings are destroyed, the computer player will start rebuilding its structures. TRIGGERS prod=# Bldgs Dstr.,Production,3,GoodGuy,None,0 *** When four specific Nod obelisks are destroyed, a GDI MCV will be reinforced and it will move to cell 1342. STRUCTURES 024=BadGuy,OBLI,256,1219,0,obel 025=BadGuy,OBLI,256,1324,0,obel 026=BadGuy,OBLI,256,1344,0,obel 027=BadGuy,OBLI,256,1354,0,obel TRIGGERS obel=Destroyed,Reinforce.,0,None,start,1 TEAMTYPES start=GoodGuy,0,0,0,0,0,7,0,0,0,1,MCV:1,1,Move:5,0,0 WAYPOINTS 5=1342 -The "1" at the end of the trigger does not mean "repeat" here, but exactly the opposite: only execute the trigger when it is activated at every unit/structure that has the trigger. This kind of trigger is frequently used in the GDI missions to give the player Airstrike capability once all SAM-sites are destroyed. = 4. HOW TO MAKE YOUR MISSION PLAYABLE = You can play the missions without messing around in the general.mix: Just rename your mission files to the format described here. Syntax: SCB01EA.BIN || ||| | 1 <--'| ||| `-> 6 2 <-' ||`-> 5 3 <-'`-> 4 1. The name of every mission file starts with "SC". This means "scenario". 2. Player. Choose from: G: Goodguy (GDI) B: Badguy (Nod) J: JP (for Funpark missions) M: Multi (For multiplayer missions) 3. Number of the mission it replaces (here mission 01) 4. E/W: The "W" is only used with GDI mission 4 and 5. This could be East/West on the map where you choose your mission. 5. A/B/C: In the game, you can sometimes choose more than one mission on the map. The "B" and "C" (and the "W" from 4.) don't work for multiplayer and Covert Operations missions. 6. BIN/INI: You always need two files: a map and a text file. BIN is the extension for the map file, INI for the text file. C&C will accept your .INI and .BIN as the normal mission files, and you will be able to play the mission. 4.1 ADDING NEW COVERT OPERATIONS When you have the Covert Operations installed (C&C v1.20), you can also add missions to the "New missions" list by giving them a mission number higher than 19 (starting from 20) that isn't already used by the Covert Ops. missions. The available numbers are: - For GDI: 20, 21, 24..35, 42, 49, 51..98 - For Nod: 22..29, 34, 36, 38..98 (99 doesn't work. I tested it) Note that for the Covert operations you can't add missions ending on EB, EC, WA, WB or WC (See: "4. HOW TO MAKE YOUR MISSION PLAYABLE"). Only files ending on "EA" will be accepted. The others won't appear in the "New missions" list. Now, you have to make sure the "BuildLevel=" setting is set correctly. This doesn't affect normal missions, but is necessary in Covert Operation missions. This can be 0 to 99, but it is advised only to use 1 to 98, as 99 lets you build stuff like the Hospital and Biolab, the civilians and the MHQ. You 'll also have to give your mission a name by puting "Name=xxx" in the BASIC section, where xxx is the name you want to give it. This name can be some 33 characters in length. Like this: BASIC CarryOverCap=-1 CarryOverMoney=0 Intro=x BuildLevel=12 Theme=No theme Percent=100 Player=BadGuy Action=SEIGE Win=FORESTKL Lose=RETRO Brief=x -> Name=Run for your life! As the Covert Operations don't have briefing videos, the "Action" video is used as 'briefing'. If an added Covert Operations mission has no "Action" video, you won't get a "VIDEO" button in the Restate window. When you have an "Action" AND a "Brief" video, the "Brief" video will be shown when you press "VIDEO" in the Restate window. Note that not all video's are on the Covert Operations CD. You'll have to choose videos you can use with Covert Operations (see MOVIES.TXT). 5. FINAL NOTES Well, I guess you should be able to create a fine mission now. Anyway, I did it with this information! HINT: Use the Mix Manager to extract some INI's and take a look at them. It sure helped me with certain problems I had. And keep testing. If you have any comment or questions about this manual, you are welcome to send me some e-mail with the subject 'C&C MANUAL'. = 6. THE 'THANKS TO' CHAPTER = I really should thank some people for giving me help and discovering lots of information. Andrew Griffin who actually started this all Richard Heesbeen and Jeroen Ritmeijer for making CCMAP Vladan Bato for making the Mix Manager Han Brunger for making the text file I based this on Everyone else who thinks he/she deserves it ;) GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN! Maarten Meuris http://www.planetcnc.com/cnc2sw/ Category:Tiberian Dawn